


The Fate Of Destiny

by Aliypop



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Orignal Characters - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliypop/pseuds/Aliypop
Summary: When Adina a Princess turned knight is forced to choose between the destiny of her kingdom and her feelings for Geralt. She later learns to leap in the places that Fate allows her to.
Relationships: Geralt x OC, Jaskier x oc
Kudos: 1





	1. The Element Of  Destiny

"Unlike you... I don't have a choice. I never did!" Adina growled, her eyes giving the witcher a haunted look.  
"How long have you been covering this.." Geralt asked, examining the stretched-out scar of skin on her back, red whelps surrounding the burnt tissue on her back. " Why's it matter to you!" the knight snapped topaz eyes, glaring at amber eyes. Much like Geralt Adina could say, her childhood was semi enjoyable. Though where most daughters had their mothers. Adina had her father, King Clarion. A ruthless patriarch to the kingdom of Abbinshire. The smell of scorching skin could not contain the sound of screams that the young princess had made. The seal between a Wizard was an unshakable mark. What looked to be a mark of flowers and stars had turned into the scornful scar,

A reminder of her mother, much like the harp and her singing, sitting in the window of her bedroom was Adina, tears streaming down her face looking at the destroyed harp that her father took to have the servants destroy. For a princess of 13, she knew that there was a lot more to do with her life. Escaping to the palace stables, dressed in men's clothing, sat Adina next to her horse Buttercup.  
"He wants me married off and a mother by 20.." she looked up at the white stead, "Yet I can't even carry the seal of my father's blood." she sighed, brushing dark curls away from her face. Adina knew that her father would see to it that he'd raise a proper family with the lineage of pure wizards. But that wasn't what Adina wanted to do. Her destiny had lied into something greater; she just had to reach out and grab it. In her hand was a sword, and in the other were the reigns. Covered in the crimson cape of the knights of Abbinshire was no longer the princess but instead a knight. In her years to come, she had become a known name in villages and even monsters. But nothing compared to the one that was sitting next to her in the Tavern.  
"A Witcher.. my father talked about your kind.. said you couldn't be tru-" She watched as his hand had hit the wood table. His white hair and his taller, muscular stature trying to intimidate her did nothing but provoke her to want to fight. Reaching her arm over for her sword, she felt a grasp on her wrist from the mutant.  
"You don't want to do that," he smirked,  
"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't slay you right here," she whispered. Hazel eyes, looking directly into wolf-like ones. Adina, all her life, was stories about Witchers and how they were hideous creatures to be slain, but there was something different about this one. He had refused to fight, and on top of that, he walked away. 

Flora, on the other hand, was sitting with a young man with brown hair as dark as tree bark,  
"Must be a bard." Adina thought to herself, watching the two converse over pints of Ale. Flora, who had been blushing from the tip of her elf ears to her cheeks, was practically enthralled. "I think your singing was wonderful.." the elf smirked. Slithering her hand on the bard's thigh,  
"Makes me wonder.." she said, her other hand pressed to her cheek.  
"Yes, my love?" he asked, taking his finger under her chin, pulling her face closer to his. She could see the light reflect in his ocean blue eyes and the curve of his lips seducing her to kiss him as the sea kisses land. But she could see forever in his soul. "You and I could make ballads together.. or play baker, and you butter my biscuit." she then looked over at where Adina was sitting, realizing her knight was gone. Jaskier couldn't find Geralt, which in his mind either meant a contract or better.  
"Oh fuck.." she mumbled under her breath.  
"Perhaps another time.." he sighed, watching the other bard leave. Sometime's following Geralt made him lose opportunities. 

"Are you sure you're okay... " Flora asked, the two riding down the forest on their horses. "I usually am .." she mused back. Adina was usually one to carry conversation unless she was one in forlorn or thinking. Which Flora usually knew to be quiet. The two were supposed to be looking for a Dracaena. However, what they had found was far worse than that a "Striga!" Flora ran, hiding behind a bush as she saw Jaskier behind it. 

"Descenitus Vira!" Adina shouted, stretching her hand out, an icy blast leaving her fingers and towards the creature. But it didn't last long as the Striga broke loose. She had to think of something quick. Unsheathing her sword, she charged towards the Striga. That was until the sight of the witcher from the Tavern crossed her path. "Get out of my way.." she mumbled, low enough for only her to hear. Geralt only looked at the knight with a face of assument. He knew she'd either get herself killed or, better yet, be swallowed whole by the Striga, assuming she didn't have any swordsmanship. Weaving through the many swings of its arm was Adina cutting the legs off the foul beast. While Geralt went for the Striga, he hadn't noticed its mouth open behind him, trying to swallow him whole. "Watch out!" Adina shouted, charging towards him to push him out the way. Landing on top of him,  
Black curls draping over top of his face as she gave him a cocky smirk. "Fancy seeing you under me, eh.." she laughed, hearing him grunt. Then everything around her was dark and pulsating. If Geralt had put coins to his bet, he would have won,  
He saw the core of the Striga sliced opened, revealing a bloodied Adina, who smelled of guts, horse, and death. Also known as the usual sent of Geralt. 

"I'll be out of your hair witcher.. may we never see each other another mor-"

"What you find at home yet don't expect." Geralt said, claiming the law of surprise since, of course, the acclaimed knight did save his life. "Adina of Abbinshire.. " she said, gesturing her hand out for his to shake. "Geralt .." he replied, getting back on his horse Roach. Parting, in their separate ways, was Adina and Flora. Finding an Inn in the village was getting tricky. The two travelers had been getting tired of riding around until she had seen the dark horse. The inside was homey, but with trouble stirring around, nothing she couldn't handle, or so she thought.  
"Hey, you... We don like ye kind .." a few rogues had said.  
"And what that be, you little shites..." she growled.  
"Knights.. you inglorious bastard."  
"Wanna say that to my face, or are you tall enough to reach it!" she took Flora's lute, whacking one in the face with it. "Hey! that's very expensive !" Flora growled Adina's hands, and her face was a bit bloody from the tavern fight that broke out cornered with no energy for her spells, she was defenseless. Watching as their heads were clean cut off was Geralt.  
"Are we going to keep meeting like this.." she asked, looking up at him.  
"Only if you allow it to be." he helped her up before trying to walk away.  
"Well, I grant you whatever you want.. for saving my life.." she said sheepishly.  
"You will grant me whatever unexpected thing you encounter when you return home." he shrugged it off.  
"That's if I ever return home.." she said under her breath.

"Do you have a room open.." Both the knight and witcher asked the innkeeper gulped nervously of the news to tell the two. "Well, we have one left.. sold the other to two love birds blabbering on about butter?" Adina growled, looking at Geralt as she could only want to die rather than share a room with a man who she had saved and he who saved her. "Well.." 

"We'll take it." Geralt grumbled. The world knew that witchers weren't emotional. But there was this odd sense of wanting to get to know the reckless woman whose eyes were as bright as a spring sun. The room was quiet, Geralt, in the tub, and Adina sitting by the window, brushing her hair.  
"So you left your kingdom.."  
"Yes, I left my poor family to be a knight." she looked at him from across the room, " Serfs .. tragic.."  
"Hmm.." he cracked a smile, "Bullshite.." he smirked, knowing she was lying.  
"You call bullshite on my story.." she laughed,  
"oh Fuck," Geralt thought to himself when he heard the mere chime of her laugh. It was pure breathy, and he wanted to continue being the reason he heard it. "Yes... Your highness.." he said, "How'd you know." picking up her emerald tiara from the ground, he responded with, "I know a princess when I see one.."  
"Well, I've news for you, Witcher. " she turned her back, annoyed by him. "And what's that.." he laughed. His body nearly pressed against her back, his lips near her ear. Adina could feel a shiver down her spine as she tried to avoid it, keeping her gaze towards her window. 

"I am no princess..." 

Topaz eyes, now looking at Amber eyes with a glow, was Geralt. Who had never seen Adina like this, boils practically forming around the scar.  
And a screech of agony falling from her lips caused Geralt to worry,  
"Go!"  
"Let me help you!" he said, holding her in his arms.  
"This is my Destiny!" she growled, a qip of fire torching his skin. He wasn't leaving her, not after the adventures they shared the many laws of surprises they granted each other and especially not after realizing she too was his destiny that he couldn't avoid.  
"I don't want to be a burden!"  
"You're a pain in the arse!" he shouted, "But not a burden!" he took her lips with his breathing a new life into her with a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt the pain ease little by little, knowing she wouldn't have to face it alone.


	2. The Dance Of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \

"It's too early to get out of bed.." Adina said, her voice gravelly from being awoken by the lack of a certain Witcher next to her. "And don't you dare hum.." her vision still full of sleep. Geralt turned back to face her. After what had happened the other night with the blistering boiled scar, he was still unsure of his feelings for her. Geralt knew he liked her, but at the end of the day, she was still a princess,   
which meant she had to have had someone waiting for her in the kingdom that they were no longer faraway from, "I need to find you a mage.." he said, making an excuse to leave, looking back at the semi- sleeping woman, he noticed how at peace she was,  
"Where the hell are you going to find a mage in these woods at this time in the morning..." She popped her head up, dark hairs peering out of her braid. "Tell me that, Geralt." suddenly entering from the tent was Flora. Covered in what the pair both could see were love bites, "Not to intrude, but..." her eyes on Geralt then back at Adina, "What is it.." Geralt asked, keeping his focus on the elf. " A royal ball!" she said, wiggling in excitement.   
The two only stared at her, giving the signal that it wasn't a good time. "Seems fate is calling you hmm," Geralt asked, a bit standoffish towards Adina. "Seems it is.." she covered herself back into the covers.   
The sun was hot with beating beams shining on the travelers. As both Buttercup and Roach trotted along the dirt paths, their riders were silent. Not a word uttered by Adina, who usually had something witty to say.   
"I was thinking the one song about the striga," Jaskier mumbled, walking next to Flora.   
"Too raunchy.." Flora responded, "Mahaps the fish one? it'll keep everyone dancing." she laughed,   
"You like that one.." he asked, a blush rising on his cheeks.  
"It's the wink you do.."  
"What will you do when you return.." Geralt looked over at Adina,   
"You think I want to go back to that hellish place.." she snapped her head at him. "You'll never understand how it is to have such a burden thrust upon you to overtly fuck you over!" Geralt looked at her in shock as he only laughed, "You wouldn't last a day being a witcher.." he snarled, pulling the reins to get Roach to gallop faster. Abbinshire was an enormous village with tall fixtures. Waterfall mountains and "A Tavern... I could go for a drink..." Jaskier said, happily taking Flora by the hands walking her over.   
An a kiss from the princess!  
To the champion to the Knight  
Spare a maidenhead tonight!  
Flora smirked, sitting down on the table as the crowd of drunken cheers grew louder. "Flora's ome!" Adelaide shouted, her red hair gleaming in the sun. "Tells us about yer ventures.." Swan, a pirate, said, her chin in her hand. "Well, I defeated a Striga using my lute.." Flora started, watching as Jaskier looked up to her with the most loving eyes. "And then I said to it.."   
"You hid in the bushes.." Adina smirked, her caped hood covering her face. "Got your biscuit buttered by the bard." she walked closer towards the elf. " Then I sliced it in half and saved a witcher.." she took her hood down, revealing her face. "Your h-highness.." everyone dropped silent at her voice. It had been a while since the kingdom had last seen her. " Give us your best mead.. " she laughed, as she then plopped next to Flora. As much as Adina hated being back home, she did miss the ounce of power she had over people from time to time.   
" Do you have in mind what suitor you're going for ?" the pirate asked, wiggling her eyebrows at the now monarch.   
"Not a Lryian nor a Cintran they bore me.." She winked at the woman, "I'd much prefer a Rivian or a Kaedwenian." she looked at Geralt, who seemed to be flirting with another woman. One that looked like her friend Ravalee, Adina thought nothing of it as she then paid with coppers and walked out, taking Buttercup towards the kingdom's drawbridge. Seeing the golden dragon tapestry hanging on the walls brought back many memories, some joyous others, mostly pain. The once ever so bleak halls shinned with decorations fit for an engagement made for a one-sided party.   
As she took further steps, she could feel the bloodshed of someone that she had ought to have remembered longer than before. "Are you okay?" Jaskier asked, standing beside her, taking in awe the detail of the castle. "Just haunted by the ghost of the people my father killed.." she said, feeling the scar on her back sting again,   
"Do whatever is you must to retrieve my-" Clarion looked at his daughter in disbelief of what Adina had been wearing. Geralt's shirt, with pants and the armor of a knight. "Thank you, bard, for returning my daughter to me," he mumbled. Jaskier only nodded as he then left.   
"So the songs are true.." the king glared, taking a whiff of her scent. "You've been impersonating a knight .."   
"I am a knight I swore under the code when you neglected me!" she growled.   
"You reek of Witcher.." he balled his fist. The familiar boils around her scar reappeared, some making puss the others growing like a boiling potion. Adina was practically on her knees from her pain. "I thought I advised you never to socialize with their kind."   
Adina looked at him, hot tears staining her face,  
"Please stop.." she whispered, her vision going black.  
The sound of lutes and instruments flooded her ears as the voices of millions began drowning the cheery tune out. Although she didn't know how she got there, Adina noticed that she was sitting amongst her father, dressed in a gown of red.   
"From Cintra lord... Gazza!" Adina nearly scoffed, a look of boredom on her face.   
"Princess Adina, I bring forth to you the promise of a male heir," he smirked. Adina nearly choked on the wine. "I doubt it.. " she mumbled under her breath, " a cocky bastard with half the cock.. " she laughed, thinking about how Geralt would have loved her witty comment.   
"Presenting The Knight Bram from Nilfgaard."  
"Boring.." Adina commented,   
"Bring in the next suitor .. and have him executed." The king decreed. Although he was doing this in his favor, he could at least pretend that he was listening.   
"You're going to go in there and impress.."   
"No.." Geralt sighed.  
"I bathed you and dressed you."Flora whisper shouted from behind the door. Flora and Jaskier had set up Geralt with the best royal treatment they could muster up as two bards. "I feel stu-"  
"Presenting Geralt of Rivia!."  
Adina's heart swelled up as it began to beat faster than usual. She knew that the way they had ended things before she had gotten to the palace was a bit unjust, but there was nothing like seeing that white-haired brooding man in front of her. Adina stood impressed with the clothes that Flora had bought him. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was a prince. " He's the one!" Adina said, walking towards him, the soft red fabric trailing towards the witcher, emerald jewels on her neck.  
"Why not think this over with a dance of the other suitors.." The king whisper shouted, balling up his fist as a threat.  
As the music of the ball played, Adina's eyes found amber ones looking directly at her. She was surprised that her father didn't pick up on the fact, but for now, she just wanted to be with Geralt,   
"Flora amazes me.. she's been strumming for 8 hours now," Adina said, standing next to Geralt.  
"How are you.."  
"Magic.. daughter of a wizard ." she pointed to her clone. "Walk with me.." she nearly commanded. Sitting in the stable under the moon and stars were Adina and Geralt, silence falling over the two, but this time more comfortable. With the company of Buttercup,   
"About the other day."  
"What about it.." Geralt asked,   
"The kiss .. and the words.."   
"You are a big fucking pain in my arse .." he laughed, pulling her closer towards him. "But you once more are not a burden." he flashed a charming smile as he heard her heart skip a beat. "And the kiss?" she looked him deep in the eyes.  
"What about it.."   
"Did you mean it.." Geralt had never witnessed a face so delicate and wanting as he did now. Seeing Adina in her full princess attire only made him want her more. Geralt gave her a nod, pressing his forehead against hers. 

"We need to go.." Flora ran into the stables, "Your father found out Geralt's a witcher, and well.. "  
"There's a bounty on your pretty heads." Jaskier finished her sentence. The two then saddled up as Adina wrapped her hair. Charging and slicing the bodies of guards they had made it off the moat,  
And closer towards an Inn. As usual, Geralt was in the tub, but this time he was accompanied by Adina. "  
Go ahead, ask about the scars..." he sighed. Adina only laughed as she stepped into the bath.  
"Those are cute." she grinned, "Especially the kikimora scar." she rubbed her finger across it, noticing how Geralt never shivered under her touch.   
"Tell me about that one.." He pointed to a deep cut like scar on her leg that from her ankle to her knee. " Oxebeast.. ugly looking bastards." she laughed, "I surprisingly shouldn't have that leg, but miracles, am I right.." she turned to face Geralt. He was amazed that a woman of stature was so bold enough to fight an on oxebeast.   
"How'd you get so brave," he asked, sitting her between his legs. "Well.." her breath hitched, "I wasn't always so brave.. haven't been since my mother died...I knew her for a short time.." she teared up, "And then she was gone... sometimes I wonder if she'll come back, and other times I wonder.."   
"Why did she leave me .." he mumbled, reflecting on his childhood for a bit.   
"You feel empty..and you wonder when you're next, so you stop giving five shites." she then looked at him, moving a strand of hair from his face.   
"You start to appreciate life when it doesn't give a damn about you.." he smirked, knowing that what she said was true. "Are you sure you aren't a product of Kaer Morhen," he kissed her cheek. The way she was so vulnerable at the moment reminded him of how he used to be before the world around him came crumbling down as he laced his fingers in her hair. He couldn't help but feel that she was apart of his path to destiny.   
"No, but I'm a product of my honor. " Adina smirked, ghosting her lips over his own. She felt him lean closer as she then moved away.   
Laying her head in Geralt's lap, Adina saw the destiny she always wanted, staring right back at her.   
"You look like a greasy pig." she laughed, playing with the sweat-soaked hair stuck to his forehead.   
"Shut up.." he rolled his eyes, lacing their fingers together. Adina then wrapped her arms around his muscled torso as she then scrunched her face in pain, a vision occurring.

"She's alive.." 


	3. Breath Of Courage

"But what is power..."   
"Loyalty." living in a cottage in the outskirts of Vizima was a witch so powerful that even other magic welders flocked to her for a piece of advice. Sitting at her desk full of potions, books, and a topaz dragon eye was the almighty Tithuba. "The people of Rinde want their freedom to gain their loyalty, grant it to them." the witch said to the black-haired mage standing in front of her.  
"Can I ask you a question.."   
"Anything."   
"What's something you've been loyal to." 

"But we're starving!" both Flora and Jaskier grumbled that Adina and Geralt had stopped to take hold of a contract. Something about a gorgon hiding in the lakes of Cintra, "We'll stop by a tavern after the gorgon." Geralt looked back at the two, a bit annoyed by their commotion. They were like two whiny children who just so happened to be entertaining.  
"Or you could take these coins and be on your merry way," Adina smirked, throwing a bag at them. Flora opened the bag seeing the glistening coins shimmer in the sun. It was enough for a feast and then some. Inside of the tavern was a long line of commotion, with villagers gathering around to get a good look at the kingdom of Anore's eligible heir Prince,  
"Florian..." Jaskier gasped, hearing the rasp of his voice. The very last time he had mused over the tone of his voice was when Serleta, his mother, nearly banished him from the kingdom.   
"You know him?" Adina asked, looking at the state of Jaskier. His deep blue eyes had dilated, and his knees nearly went weak. "You could say that.." he watched him. Florian, who was an elf, was adopted by the king due to him being sterile. Because of this, and the law of surprise, Florian came to be.  
"Jaskier..." Florian whispered to himself. It had been centuries since he had last seen the bard, but yet standing there with some woman was the man who had his soul.   
"What are you doing here in Cintra.." Florian asked.   
"I could ask you the same.." Jaskier smirked, giving him the wink that Flora had loved so much to see.  
"I'm meeting my betrothed Rayanetta..." the royal said, as his eyes then wandered to the blue and gold cloth wrapped around the waist of Flora. He had recognized the pattern before, something to with an elf clan that his mother once told him about;   
Taking in his features, however, was Flora. Something about him made him feel familiar, and it wasn't his elf ears but his facial structure that reminded that of her face. He had the same dark maroon doe eyes.   
"And you are?"  
"Flora bard of the knight Adina... Lover of Jaskier." dripping off her tongue like the venom of Nogia, was the tone of jealousy. "Lover.. ay you move on quickly," he smirked. "Adina as in of Abbinshire.." he then asked his attention back on the woman in front of him. She nodded as she attended to her drink.  
"What about it.."   
"My true mother was from Abbinshire."

"Well, I'll be damned.." Adina smirked, looking up at Geralt.  
"What's wrong?"   
"All that blood looks good on you." she snickered, "Might even say it brings out your eyes.." Adina laughed, tossing her dress over her head while Geralt only looked away sheepishly. "Gods, Geralt, you and I were just in the bath the other night." she then turned to look at him, her honey skin turning a bit red from the sun beaming on her back, high lighting the scars that he now found so beautiful on her. "You're still a princess.." he said, watching her bask in the waters of the lake.   
"With a bounty on my head!" she exclaimed, "There's a big difference." her light eyes focused on Geralt. Taking him by the hand, she had begun to caress the calloused skin of his fingers and the smooth sensation it gave her. She decided to pull a prank on the witcher, something that she had learned from Flora.   
"Do you trust me.."   
"You're still around, aren't you..." he looked down at the barely clothed woman.  
"Yes, but do you trust me," she asked again, holding onto his arm.  
"What are you up to," laughing her head off was Adina, who had swum faster than any siren to get away from the white wolf. "I'm going to kill you for that." Geralt laughed. He loved it when Adina would show him sides of her that she once used to tuck away so deep.   
"Try to find which one is me first." she joked, as multiple versions of her fled the lake. Geralt swam to one as the magical illusion only disappeared around him. He then went to another like that one, had faded away. Adina could only laugh, watching the way his eyebrows quirk in concentration, feeling a pair of strong hands wrapped around her waist. Pressed against his chest, she could hear his slow melodic heartbeat that only made her feel more at home than anything else.  
"You're perfect to me no matter what people say.." she said, looking up at him.   
"Scars and all.." he asked, knowing that was many of the things that usually made people afraid of him.  
"Scars, fangs, and the big scary horn myths." she giggled, noticing the red in his cheeks.   
"Did Geralt of Rivia blush.."  
"No.." he rolled his eyes, "Yes.." Geralt had loved the position they were in; It was soft and loving and gave him comfort. That was until a Bavel appeared swampy scales and a big tail.   
"Playtimes over.." the two sighed, looking at each other. As the Bavel took Geralt out, Adina's eyes began to glow with a fiery orange resembling a dragon. Fire emerging from her hands, burning the monster to a crisp. She then ran to Geralt, her eyes still glowing orange. Fainting in his arms, Geralt covered her up in a blanket and road back into town. 

"Geralt, your back!" Jaskier said, holding both Florian and Flora in his arms. The three had a long talk in the tavern about their journey and couldn't wait to continue their adventure. "Who's the prince.." Geralt asked, not wanting to be apart of any royal scandal, being that Adina was already one he threaded himself in,  
"Florian... I know of a witch who can help the princess," he said, gesturing to Adina. Adina limp against his chest, barely moved as Geralt only nodded his head,   
"Where is this witch.." he asked, watching as Flora climbed ontop of Buttercup.  
"The outskirts of Vizima.." he said, "If we leave now, we'll be there by .."   
"An elf nightfall, which is two days," Flora smiled. She then began to catch up with Florian leaving Jaskier with Geralt.   
"You fucked them both, didn't you... "  
"Not exactly... I well, yes." Jaskier gushed his face red and neck covered in feverish lusty bruises.   
"You do realize they're twins.." Geralt glared at Jaskier, who could only blink, wondering why they acted so similar and got into many heated arguments.  
"How did you know that.." Geralt only smirked, pulling the reins of Roach hearing the pair argue in the background. Their journey was long, with challenges and a lethargic Adina laying amongst a pile of blankets in a make-shift tent.   
"So what's Rayanetta like.." Flora asked, sliding closer towards Florian around the campfire. "She's a bit of a paladin.." he swooned, thinking of her soft lips and her short black with her light brown eyes.  
"Youngest sister of 10. " he laughed, "Didn't come from much, but I love her.." he sighed, already missing her the more he talked about her.  
"Tell me what was your mother like.."   
"She was a fighter.." she laughed, "A literal Blue Mountain clan warrior huge in rank." Flora looked down at her feet, "all five siblings were her crown jewels.." she began looking at the diamond carved on her arm, memories parading around in her head, reminding her how little she didn't fit in. "Were you her diamond too?" he asked, noticing she had the same mark just as he did. "I was her disappointing daughter... I became a bard instead of a warrior, but I can fight.." she then looked at his wrist,   
"You gotta be kidding me.."   
"What.." he asked, a bit confused.  
"We're siblings .." she nearly gaged, "worse twins.." the diamond seal on their wrist was usually a sign amongst their clan to mark their siblings, but when they were identical, it usually signaled twins.   
"Kill me..." Florian gagged, remembering the activities of Jaskier and the Tavern.   
Meanwhile, in the tent was Geralt, who was pressing a cold towel on the head of Adina,  
who was in a blistering dragon-like fever. Although Jaskier knew it already, he still had to comment, "You're worried about her..." his blue eyes wide in amazement. Jaskier had never seen Geralt so attentive and tender to someone else that it practically shocked him.  
"And if I was.." he replied.  
"Then it means.. wait for it ..." he whispered, "You're in love with her," he smirked, handing him over the bucket with water.   
"She'll have someone waiting for her one day.." he sighed, moving her stray hair off her face. "We were just at the ball.. and if you saw her face when she saw you because I saw it and Flora saw it..." he looked at the witcher, "She wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by you." he then smiled.   
"Shit.." he rolled his eyes.   
"Geralt, take it from a man who woos many maidens." he placed his arm around the burly brooding man. "When she looks at you, it's as if she's saying, take me I'm yours." he winked at him, leaving Geralt to his own thoughts. Sitting there, tending to Adina, made him think of the many times she had patched him back together. Let alone the countless times they took turns saving each other.   
"She called me perfect today .." he laughed, "I don't scare her.."   
"To be honest.. she has fought scarier things than you.." he smiled, "Anyways, I'm going to rest." Continuing their journey towards Vizma was a bit more relaxing, with Jaskier now having two people to talk to and a horse to ride, it left Geralt to his thoughts. Adina had still been mostly asleep, opening her eyes now and then to get a good look as to where they were.   
"This is it.." Florian said, standing in front of the four-story cottage.  
"Well, that looks absolutely not scary for shit.." Flora commented, watching Geralt hold onto Adina; she later knew to refrain from her jokes.

"They're early... "   
Tithuba thought to herself, from her window, she saw a witcher and two bards. "He's brought her back to me.. " the witch nearly said, racing down the endless steps and towards the old door. "I've been expecting you.." the brunette woman said, eyeing Geralt.   
"I don't know if she's sick or if she's.."   
"Just a bit of burn out," Tithuba said, taking Adina out of his arms and laying her across her work table that had a fae wing laying next to the same topaz dragon eye. Flora and Jaskier both hid behind Geralt, the two nearly terrified of the dragon eyed witch.   
"Didn't I curse you.." she asked, musing over one of her books, turning to watch his expression. Geralt only nodded,  
"Returning to the light, I suppose .."  
"Seems you found your ticket.." she mumbled, "By the way, bards." she mused, getting their attention "First room on the left all yours.. you'll be here for a while." Tithuba laughed, watching them scurry as she then began to throw ingredients into her cauldron. "Are you sure you know what you're doing.." Geralt asked, his hands finding their way laced between Adina's.   
"My dear Geralt.. I've healed you just as I can heal my own daughter.." she growled at him. Geralt's eyes widen, looking at the other woman in a bit of confusion.   
"Daughter.."   
"Yes, it took me a while to remember her. I was poisoned and cursed to forget her, but we had that fixed." she shrugged. Adina laid there slowly breathing, her heart rate more abnormal than his own. It was scaring him to the point his palms were sweating, and everyone knew nothing scared witchers.   
"You care for her, no.."   
"I do," he sighed, "Why do you ask."   
"Your heartbeat is racing the more hers lowers you're attached," Tithuba laughed, her hands reaching out towards the witcher.  
"Witchers don't.."   
"Fall in love .. bullshit, everyone, and thing falls in love." she smiled, "The way you're looking at her shows the fact that you do." she could see the lovesick grin on his face mixed in with fear.  
"But i'm a monster.."   
"What's a monster until you love it?" she asked him, watching him. "I don't understand.." he looked at the shorter statured woman. "I'm a dragon mage.. daughter to a powerful witch." she sighed, "Later married to a powerful king.. " she sighed, waving her fingers as a puff of smoke revealed a bit of her past. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you.." Tithuba smiled, her green eyes a glow. Standing in front of her was her soon to be husband, Clarion, who was known to be powerful. He had then turned his back on her and walked away.

"You promised me a son!" he backhanded her, holding the crying child in her arms, "I have one bitch, but you bore me another," he screamed. Tithuba shook her head as the phrase sorry poured from her lips. " I will not have you live like this.." she whispered to the infant. 

"Adina.." 

"That my sweet is a monster." She turned back to Geralt, feeling her fingers move under his own he then turned to look at Adina. "Why do I feel co-" she turned to look at her gaze between both her mother and her witcher. "You're absolutely naked.." Tithuba laughed, handing her warm clothes. "You two should rest... " Cuddling into the warmth of Geralt, Adina could only sigh happily. As he placed her on the bed covered by tapestries and fabric, he could only wonder what other surprises were waiting.   
Walking out from behind the dressing divider, Adina stood in front of Geralt in the sheer nightgown Tithuba gave her. Long ringlets of black curls fell to her back. Geralt could only stare in amazement as to what he was looking at, "How do you feel." He asked, staring her down.   
"Like a dragon in heat."


	4. Brave Heart

"What's this between you two.." Tithuba asked. The sun was rising, and Geralt was outside tending to the bushes of herbs for their breakfast. "What's what.." Adina laughed, a stein cup full of herbal tea pressed to her lips, "This tastes like shit.." she mumbled under her breath.   
"It'll help with your strength, now answer my question.." plucking a white strand off her daughter's shoulder. The question Tithuba asked was a question she asked herself every time he'd hold her or even opened up to her little by little.   
"I.. love him but.."   
"But what.." Tithuba's green eyes peered over her cup. The fireplace crackled behind, them the two tucked in warm wool blankets. The cottage was known to be colder during the early mornings.  
"He's not mine.." she laughed, "He's a witcher they're.. they're cold and cruel.." she sighed, remembering his warm touch that she woke up to; his rough finger pads tracing over her warm but ragged scars. "What makes you say that.." placing her stein down, Tithuba could see the fear in her eyes that Clarion replaced where she had once put dreams in.   
"Not the ones I know... Well, I knew.." Tithuba laughed,   
"You've encountered Witchers before..." Adina asked, leaning in closer towards her mother, like a child hearing a hero's tale.  
"What was he like.. did he have sharp teeth.." She joked, "What his name." her round brown eyes now focused on the witch in front of her. Tithuba only laughed at how naive she still was.   
"He did have sharp canine teeth and Black hair that was turning white." Tithuba smiled, "He went by Vesemir.." she shrugged her shoulder, "He was a monster with a sword. " she laughed, "Meaning great swordsmanship." she corrected herself.   
To say that Tithuba had admired Vesemir was an understatement. Her cheeks would burn red when she talked about him, and her eyes would have a sparkle in them.   
"However, back to you."   
When Adina heard the subject brought back around again, her heart nearly fell back in her chest.   
"Why do you question your emotions .." And within one thought, Adina had said something that she knew she could never take back.   
"Because if knights and Witchers rarely mix, then why should a Princess and a dumb mutant ex-"   
"Gods.. you couldn't be fucking worse than anyone else.." Geralt said, standing against the door frame, holding the chopped wood in his arms. Geralt would never admit it, but he had felt more pain in that entire sentence than any monster he had faced.  
"Geralt, I didn't-" Adina's voice became hush.  
"Get out of my life!"   
"You don't mean that!" Adina interjected, running towards him, "You can't possibl-"  
"You're a burden, and I don't want you around fucking my life over!" at the moment, he had meant every word that came out of his mouth.   
"What's going .."   
SLAM!  
The door behind The Witcher nearly sounded as if it would break off. "Adina, you're crying.." Flora said, rushing to her side. Flora knew of broken hearts when she saw one, and this was it. "What have I done..." she balled her fist up. 

The sweet smell of Summer had left, and the crips snow had fallen. "Are you sure you have to go.." Tithuba asked, watching Adina climb upon the back of Buttercup in her winter cape, the fur from a fallen white wolf on the hood. "I promised Florian I would be there at the ceremony .." her smile still a bit dim. "This isn't because Geralt might be there, is it.." a silence fell upon the pair. Watching as her daughter galloped away into the winter sunrise, Tithuba knew that she still had a soft spot for Geralt. Besides, why on earth would she wear the fur of a white wolf if not to catch him. Adina, who had found herself in a pub, heard the ever-familiar tune,  
Toss a coin to your Witcher

"Jaskier.." her head shot up: she hadn't seen the bard since the day Geralt had left out of her life. Within those times, Adina had not only taken care of her mothers' establishment but had been apart of a few hellish crusades. With a healing scar going through her eyebrow, she still managed to look so regal but with a bit of an edge. Her tired eyes, much like Geralt's, were only now focused on one thing. "Ale... that was Geralt's favorite.." she laughed to herself, looking back at the snow; she hadn't noticed the same plunky bard in front of her grinning like a foolish idiot.   
"Geral-" Jaskier almost said, watching as the wolf hood cape came down: he was in complete shock. " Adina.. " he gasped, a bit surprised but also aroused by her new look. Her hair was shorter, but her curls were still as beautiful as ever. " A Greva got your tongue Jas.." she asked, fingers in her hair. As she turned her back towards him, the bard had noticed a mark that resembled a dragon rising from flames.  
"You're.."   
"Aye! It's the knight of the Flame!" a few villagers said. Jaskier had never seen Adina so vibrant as she was now. Jaskier had only heard songs about her, but he never connected the two. Watching as she waved, Jaskier just knew that he had to get back with Geralt.   
"So what happened to you and Flora.."   
"We had a very bloody falling out.. after you helped her find her family.. they refused to let her see me again.. and well.." he sighed, " I haven't written a love song since.. " listening to him talk, she realized just how much your fate depends on the person willing to chase it. "Well, accompany me to Anore for the union of Florian.." leaving a few coins on the table, the two were later on their adventure through the cold, rough winds, and soon the beautiful kingdom where the flowers still sprouted in the death of winter cold.   
"And then I said..." seeing a few leaves rustle, Jaskier began to quiet down. Unsheathing her sword was the knight ready for any monster or witcher she came across. "Do you hear that.. suppose it was a Djinn.. or.. or those hasty Hagons.. or worse.." the brightly colored man said, hiding behind Buttercup.   
"If you want me come and get... FUCK!" almost snow blonde hair toppled out from the tree and onto Jaskier, dressed in her traditional winter apparel, was,  
"Flora.."  
"Jaskier.." her cheeks red from the winter bite, Flora couldn't believe it. Right under her was Jaskier, who had seemed to grow a bit more chest hair since she last saw him. "Why are you in my forest.." getting off of him as she pressed an arrow to his throat, "Did someone send you to kill m-" Adina only smirked, her neck-length hair getting covered in snow. "Drop the arrow.. " her sword drawn to the new warrior's neck.  
"You wouldn't. "   
"Try me.."   
Watching the elf drop her weapon, she later put her sword down. Embracing her in a hug made her remember the simple times when there wasn't a war. Or her attending to the needs of the people of Vizima.   
"Being a knight has not been kind to you, has it," Flora asked, looking up at the taller woman who shook her head, "No, but it's been rewarding." She climbed back on Buttercup, "  
Are you headed to Anore by any chance?"   
"Get your arse on the horse we'll, pick up clothes on the way there. " as the trotting of Buttercup continued, she realized how much she had missed having friends. Hearing both Jaskier and Flora pick up right where they had left off brought joy to her slowly welting heart.  
When they arrived in the kingdom, Adina could feel the love that Florian had for his bride surrounding it. It almost made her hopeful. Looking in the mirror, she had made an illusion of Geralt, knowing that if he were there right now, he would have been rendered speechless. "

"Adina, you're going to be late for the ceremon.." Flora gasped, seeing the added tone to her build in her dress. She looked like what people imagined the goddesses to look like, "You look beautiful .." she whispered, lost for words at what she had just witnessed. "You think so.." she gave the gown a twirl.   
"I know so... If you leave now, you can get to Kaer Morhen in two weeks.."   
"What.."   
"Go to him.."

The heavy snowfall in Kaedwen was almost unbearable. Leaving her horse in the pastures, she found herself lost, not being able to find the witchers trail. Feeling as though she would now die alone in an unknown, land Adina felt as though this would be her fate, or so she thought. Hearing soft footsteps, she knew that something and or someone was behind her. Taking out her sword, she flipped it in her right hand, turning to the left and almost stabbing what seemed to be another witcher but older. As he blocked her attack, he grew impressed with her footwork as well as her stance. If only his students moved the way she did, he'd had been proud of them. Taking her blade to the throat of the man, she had only one thing to say.   
"Any last words.." her Abbinshire accent now replaced with the Lryia one her mother had.   
"I've been expecting you, Tithuba's daughter.." he smirked,   
"You're Vesemir.." she gasped, looking up at him, removing her blade from his neck.   
"Perhaps we should find you some other clothes.." he shook his head, guiding her to the path of the castle: Adina was in awe of everything that she had seen. From the snowy mountains to even a few Witchers training. "So this is where he's from.." she mumbled, under her breath, looking around, changing into a linen shirt, pants made of leather, and a doublet or deep blue: She realized just how much warmer she felt,  
"He should be here soon.." Vesemir sighed from behind the door.   
"I didn't come to find G-" she then nodded, noticing that he had already walked away with a possible shit-eating grin on his face. Vesemir had already known what happened besides: it wasn't as if Geralt was roaming around the halls brooding a bit more than he usually did. Finding her way towards the keep, she had noticed two other Witchers, one with red spikes and the other mostly in black.   
"Curly hair.." the one in red mumbled,  
"Check."  
"Brown eyes to get lost in."  
"Check"   
"Looks like a Knight.."  
"Check.."   
"You must be the one wolf's been brooding on about.." Adina looked up in confusion, "I'm Eskel.. The idiot over there is Lambert." he introduced himself, looking at the woman that Geralt had seemed to never shut up about,  
"Don't listen to the loving bastard," Lambert smirked, kissing her hand. "Wolf picked good.." he then mumbled, watching as the knight blushed.   
"I see where Geralt gets his charm from.." she laughed. The two witchers waited for the return of Geralt. The pair both had begun teaching Adina how to play Gwent, in which she was losing even though Eskel took it easy on her.   
" That's bullshit, Lambert, you cheated!" Adina's laughter filled the keep   
"Kiss my arse princess!" he growled.   
"Mayhaps I will!" She smirked, putting her best card forward. As time passed, Adina kept bonding with the witchers, who seemed to have taken her in their wolf pack. From playing Gwent to a bit of sword fighting, she felt that she found a family.   
"And then the Striga was behind us, and it nearly ate Geralt.." she looked behind her. The so-called white wolf, who she had now heard every embarrassing story about, was standing there,  
A feeling of shock at her new look washed over him, trying to keep a stoic appearance. "It's been a while.." Geralt said, shifting his weight around, trying to seem more intimidating. "Seems it has .." she looked into his weary eyes:   
"I see you became a Knight.." he looked at her now rough hands. She looked beautiful, but the words that she said still rang in his head.   
"I did... it's been tiring, bloody and lonely.." her hand on his face. Both Lambert and Eskel watched in the background, their heads in the palm of their hands. The pair only gasped at how whipped he was for her.   
"You should take him to bed!" Lambert shouted.  
"You dick.." Geralt grumbled under his breath.


	5. The Heat Of It All

The two other witchers still staring at Geralt and Adina had soon gotten an idea, a game of some sort that Lambert learned from an Oxenfurt man. But the one rule to the game was that you only took a shot when the question applied to you. "I don't think a princess such as yourself would want in on this.." Lambert smirked, nearly downing a stein of Ale. "I think I'll go first.." Adina smirked, her bottle of vodka already to her lips. Geralt only sighed as he walked over towards the table sitting next to Lambert.   
"I've never had a threesome with a doppler and a mage!" Adina smirked, taking her sip of vodka. Watching around her, she had noticed Eskel, who picked up his glass along with her.   
"I stand corrected.." Lambert looked at Geralt, who only shrugged. He then cleared his throat as he tried to think of a question. " I've never slept with a succubus .." the table got quiet, and the whole table except for Lambert took a nice swig. " How bout that, expected Geralt might've but you!" he looked at Eskel in complete shock. Adina only took it as he must've been the innocent one out of the batch.  
" I'm a sucker for women with horns," Eskel admitted, watching both Adina and Geralt laugh.   
"What's your excuse, Adina."   
"War and women go hand in hand." she then looked at Geralt, who shook his head at the knight airing out her dirty laundry that he didn't even know.   
"Alright.. my turn... " Eskel smirked, "I never after a bender, woken up wearing nothing but my knickers."   
Both Lambert and Geralt took a drink. Adina only merely cackling like a hyena.  
"And all those times I thought you just slept naked.." she laughed. Geralt only rolled his eyes as the pain that Adina caused was slowly melting away from every sip.  
"What would papa Vesemir say," Eskel questioned his speech a bit slurred,   
"Think papa Vesemir, would'a drank that round too..." Geralt smirked back at Eskel, a bit of tension between the two wolf witchers. "Quit yer blabbering an go!"Adina interjected, watching the two stare at each other.   
"I've never jumped out of a lover's window." Geralt laughed, watching as he looked at Lambert drink and then back at Adina. Adina had seemed to have been having a grand time, but he still saw something that said differently. "My turn ..." Adina laughed, watching the candle flicker amongst Geralt's face. She didn't know if it was the vodka, Ale mix in her cup, or her small amount of consciousness, but she had never been so attracted to Geralt as she was now. "Let's end on that, or else I'll never be able to look you all in the eyes again.." he turned to see honey orange eyes looking nearly drunk in his direction.   
"There's nothing you've done that I haven't done worse.." Adina had then slurred, "Lambert, another ounce of ale!" she cheered, halfway sitting up. The keep had reminded her almost, like her childhood tower. Except for a bit warmer of an atmosphere with the wolve's. A few tables were surrounding them, and a few beds possibly enough to hold the three witchers for when they returned. " I want to hear more," Eskel said, grinning a bit at the two: waiting on Lambert felt as if it took forever, which caused Eskel to meddle a bit in Geralt's life, being that he brought a knight home. Or more so, she followed him like a lost cat. "So why a knight... If you don't mind me asking?" Adina perked up at the question while Geralt only groaned, mostly due to the fact he hadn't thought to ask her.  
"You really wanna know.." she asked, propping herself up. "I wanted an escape from the life I was living.." she sighed. Adina knew that what she had to say would sound stupid and a bit daft, but it was about time she'd let her final self shine through. "What life was that.." Geralt asked, getting a bit invested in what she had to say. Adina only nudged him as she laughed,   
"Being a princess.."   
"A princess?" Eskel looked at Geralt.  
"Yes.. now can I finish talking.." she asked, drinking out of Geralt's glass. Both witchers only nodded as they stopped talking. "I wasn't just a princess: I was a child of surprise.. and.." Adina started remembering how many times she had gotten hit on or forced to stay in the towers that still reeked of dead things when she thought about them. She could feel the stinging mark on her back still left by Clarion just as she could still smell the flesh from within her nostrils.   
"The king my birth father loved reminding me just how much a royal fuck up I was.. " she began laughing to hide her pain. "I ran away when I was 13 .. got slapped around training to be a knight.. left again never looked back, and I found this big oaf." she poked Geralt, watching as he cracked a smile. Too drunk to try to be mean towards Adina, he only pulled her close, feeling sorry for her. Hearing her talk about her left only made him question at times how she could still be so kind.   
"I see you cozied up with Wolf over there," Lambert smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Well.. what can I say: he's warm," she smirked, scratching behind his ear. The get together was then stopped as they heard the footsteps of Vesemir. Almost like thunder, the keep was silent with a collective.  
"Oh, shit.."   
"To bed all of you!" Vesemir said as if his wolves had awoken him. The three wolves slept in their beds in the keep, All except for Geralt. Who fell out of his bed and asleep on the floor. Adina, who had been in what she assumed was a guest room tower, snuggled up into the fur with nothing much but the moonlight to radiate it. "It's just you and me .." she sighed. Tossing and turning throughout the night as she had done when she was sleeping during her nights in battle. Adina knew what had gotten into her: but didn't want to admit it. It was the warmth of having Geralt beside her.   
"Psst... Geralt, are you sleep.." Eskel tapped him with his foot.  
"No, I'm slowly trying to die in peace.." he sassed, looking up seeing the other Witcher, the soft lighting highlighting his scratches. The truth of the matter was Geralt had not been asleep. He was closing his eyes hoping that instead, he would drift away. "Why.. what's going on.." Geralt asked. Eskel and Geralt had always been close like brothers though some would argue even like lovers. They knew each other well enough to read each other. " I could ask you the same thing.." he smirked, crouching down to the white wolf's level.   
"It's her, isn't it..."  
"Her who.."   
"The princess.. you grew attached, and now you can't sleep without her, eh," he smirked, watching Geralt's expression changed from his usual scowl to a softer look. It was true that Geralt, who usually had no problem sleeping alone, was having problems sleeping alone.  
"I spent months without her.."   
"And how was that going for ya.. "  
"Hmm.."   
"Exactly.."   
Suddenly Geralt's ears had perked up, picking up on the sound of Adina panting. Knowing that something wasn't right, he took to the spiraled stairs and towards the tower Adina was staying in: Sitting there with sweaty, matted hair was Adina, her eyes bloodshot orange. Since the wars and her small missions, she had been accumulating night terrors, except they were never about what she experienced,   
But instead of her father, "He's going find me.. and kill... her..." Adina had said, her eyes fixed on Geralt, who was trying to decipher what she was clambering on about,   
"What the hell are you talking about.."   
"I'm talking about my father!" she turned her back to him. Geralt only sighed as he got under the fur and pulled her close. He wasn't always good at comforting, but he knew that silence had always been golden for the two.   
"Your father's a dick... " Geralt began to think of what to say. "With balls!"   
Adina had only laughed, knowing that was the only thing he could think to say. "He's a .. a .. limp dick noodle!" she then began to join in, laughing at the fact that her taunting wasn't much better. "But you.. you are perfect.." she turned to kiss his nose. Geralt had only turned brighter than his already drunken cheeks.   
"You.. you don't mean that.."   
"Drunk men tell ye no tale.." she glanced at him.   
"Well.. this drunk man's going to sleep before he says somethin.. he regre-"  
"Like what.." Adina turned to face him. Her eye's wanting him to say more than what he led off. "Go to bed.." he wrapped his arm across her waist, something that he hadn't done in a while. 

"Watch your foot placement, Geralt.." Vesemir grumbled. Training wasn't an uncommon practice during the winter months at Kaer Morhen. It was just unusual to have an outsider training along with them. "Adina, straighten your back." he watched the two spar. To say that Adina was good was an unsatisfying and underestimated statement: Her swordsmanship seemed beyond human almost, even for the usual knight. He just hoped her hand to hand combat was the same.   
"Lambert, stop that at once!" Vesemir rushed over to the two. Being surrounded by shirtless men didn't phase Adina, but being surrounded by a shirtless, sweaty Geralt was a bit more challenging. Grabbing his fist, she only gave him a look that meant she was ready for whatever he chose to throw first. Dodging his first punch, she took her hand to hit in his side, feeling a bit victorious. Jabbing at him with her fist getting him a bit bloody, Geralt took his sword. Lunging towards her, he knew that she would have a disadvantage. "You think you're sneaky White wolf.." she mumbled. Taking back her sword, she got into a combat stance, ready to plunge into him.   
"I bet you a few coins... Wolf's gonna win.." Eskel smirked.  
"My bets on the knight kicks Geralt's ass." Lambert winked. The two kept watching the fight, both opponents a bit bloody. Geralt's lips curled into that of a cocky smile, sharp canine teeth, and a few hairs coming out from his ponytail.   
"Having a hard time focusing.."   
"You wish.." she pushed him away. Suddenly she felt his strong hands wrapped around her neck, not too tight to kill her. But strong enough to send his message across. Adina only bit her lip, watching as he came closer.   
"My.. my Geralt, at least take me out for a drink first! "  
Adina had now been hovering over Geralt, who she had the joy of pinning him down to the ground. Sweet victory, she would have called it.   
"I believe I won, Mr. wolf..." she took the tip of her sword under his chin. Straddling him the way that she was, she could tell it wouldn't be her last time.   
"Whatever.." Geralt rolled his eyes, seeing Eskel pay up on what he knew was a bet with Lambert.  
"Oh, and one more thing."   
"What now.." he looked over at her.   
"Next time, add more pressure and take me from behind won'tcha," she smirked, removing herself off Geralt. He could smell the scent of need radiating off of her. Nothing that a wolf couldn't fix.   
Later that night, the four gathered around the table to some drinking and another round of I've never. 

"I've never fucked a demon!" Lambert said both Eskel and Geralt had their steins still on the table. Adina knocked her stein back, taking a sip.   
"Why.. not that I'm judging, but why.."   
"He was hot. I was 16 and curious." Adina then turned to Eskel, "Your turn!" she giggled, this time holding her mead, wine, and vodka a bit better.   
"Never ave I.. ever slept with Geralt!" Eskel took a sip of his drink as Lambert was shocked that Adina didn't. "Wait... Wait.. you've never."   
"I have never slept with the acclaimed almighty sex witcher Geralt." Adina gave him a smirk.   
"But a succubus, a mage, doppler, a few women in a brothel, and a prince, but not Geralt!"   
"He never asked.."   
"Neither did you.."


	6. A Knight's Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut

"Expecting someone else... Adina asked, discarding what was Geralt's old shirt behind the dressing divider. Geralt only laughed, his fondest memories following along with that shirt. "I was expecting you to explain what you meant.." he said, standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "You're smart: figure it out.." she peered her head out from behind the fabric.  
"Would it kill you to be direct.."  
"Would it kill you to knock.." Adina suggested stepping out in her gown. The moon was highlighting her skin ever so softly. And Geralt for once had felt as if he'd be bewitched. "Were you waiting for me to ask.." Geralt mumbled: a bit embarrassed that the sight and smell of her were nearly bringing him to his knees. "It would have been the right thing to do.." she laughed, her curls still wild on her head, just as they did when they were longer. "Why's that.."   
"I assumed everyone else asked for their turn with the witcher.." she got closer to him, "Why not the witcher ask me.." Adina whispered in his ear, her body pressed against Geralt's. She could feel his heart nearly pounding in his chest and his eyes aglow with lust.   
"Ask you.. after what you said.."   
"And what did I say, Bellegarde.." pinning him down to the wall,   
"Something about how a princess and a dumb mutant.." he grabbed her by the waist,   
placing her where he once stood, he had begun to smell the sensation of her pooling need for him that was arising.   
"I've changed since then, Geralt.." her eyes focused on lips.   
"How.."  
"Like this.." Pulling him by the folds of his shirt. Adina latched her lips to his, bodies pressed against each other like the waves to the sand. The kiss between them had spoken far more words than they did collectively together. Hiking up her nightgown, Geralt couldn't help but feel the need to take her right there against the wall. Pressing his fingers to her wanting folds, Everyone who had ever been with Geralt would tell you he was a tease, but Adina didn't think that meant teasingly slow. Whimper at the rough touch he had, she wanted more: she wanted him. "Geralt Plea-" her plea for more was cut off. To the feeling of Geralt's tongue mapping, it's way across the wet wanting bud. Hands tangling into snow-white strands, Adina was already getting closer, her head against the cold stone walls. And the face that Geralt always knew too well.   
"And to think you were with a succubus .."   
"Shut up.." Adina growled, pushing Geralt to the bed, straddling him just like she did before when he accepted sweet defeat. Loving the view she had under her, Adina knew that she had to pay him back for the simple teasing he caused her. Rubbing against Geralt's bulge, she could feel the Witcher twitch under him.   
"Coming undone already.." she nibbled on his ear, hearing his grunts and mews. To think that she had a wolf cowering like a puppy.   
"Fuck you.."   
"I've been waiting on you to!" she bit her lip, adjusting to his length. Her eye's nearly seeing double while Geralt only had his usual shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Meanwhile, down in the keeps, Lambert and Eskel were getting enjoyably drunk and playing Gwent.   
"So you and Adien.."   
"So you and any brothel you can get your hands on.."   
"Touche.." Eskel smirked, putting down his card that had Vesemir on it. Spring was approaching fast, which usually meant they went back on their paths hunted monsters. And would return yet again another winter which always made them feel like birds but backwards on the migration pattern.   
"Did you hear something.."  
"Probably Geralt.."   
The feeling of Geralt's hand embrace her neck made Adina go wild. As his hips nearly pounded into the knight, he knew there wasn't anyone else he would want to do so roughly but the princess in front of him. " Harder!" she mused and moaned, feeling the witcher pulling on her curls. Adina was in a state of euphoria. Hearing the sound of their skin slapping together and their sweat colliding, she didn't want it to end.   
"Oh Fuck.. Oh, Gods, Geralt!" her voice cracked as her walls tightened around his length, nearly milking him dry as he filled her up, making her full and whole of just him. "Was that more than you imagined it to be.." Geralt asked, a genuine look of joy on his face.  
"Beats those nights alone when I wished you were there.." she turned to look at him, placing a sloppy kiss by the corner of his swollen lips that still lingered with her sweet taste. Their breathing was in-synced, eyes focused on each other. When the morning came, Geralt was right next to her. Bodies entangled in each other while their clothes laid askew across the floor.   
"Oi Dina... Have you seen pretty boy mcshitface!" Lambert nearly shouted from outside her door. Adina grumbled, noticing from the shadow of the sun that they had slept past the morning. Something they barely got to do.   
"Well, I.." she began to answer, feeling the weight of the bed shift.   
"Fuck off, Lambert.." Geralt growled, poking his head out the door. Lambert only looked at Adina then back at Geralt as he smirked. "You lucky bastard.." 

As the final winter snow had melted, both Adina and Geralt packed up their horses and were on their way. "Strip Gwent next winter?!" Adina shouted back. As Geralt turned a bit red: Eskel and Lambert only nodded while Vesemir shook his head, still wondering how the two witchers were still so childish. As Buttercup and Roach began to trot in the spring dew, the two couldn't keep their eyes off each other.   
"Geralt... "   
"Hmm.."  
"Did you make sure you made enough potions.." she asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Traveling through the woods of Posada, she remembered all too well about the time she saved Geralt from the Striga. "Yeah.. why .."  
"I might have to save your ass from a Striga again.. or Drowners." she pointed to the lake, hearing Geralt laugh. "That was.."   
"Right here.." she finished his sentence. However, things weren't what they seemed.   
Back in Abbinshire, the king had a mighty plan to rid of every witch that he could. Sitting in her cottage was Tithuba, who was awaiting the return of Adina. As the witch paced back and forth, she could hear the distant footsteps of "Clarion.. " her heartbeat racing in fear, mustering as many spells that she knew in her mind. "Guards!" his voice rang out from behind the wooden door. "Shit.. think of something quick.." raising her hands: she mumbled under her breath, " Portauro Padli." a black orb coming from her hand. When the door swung open, she was faced to face with her deepest fear. Sword in hand, he was ready to kill anyone who had housed the beast and that wretched knight.   
"Where are they.."   
"No, hello .." she smirked, her eyes turning into those of a dragon. Clarion snarled at what was once his wife as he took a step further towards her. "You should be dead.." he growled, his sword of sliver pressed against her neck. Tithuba knew that one day she would meet fate's end, but it wouldn't be today.   
"Now where are they, Tithuba.."   
"Right here.." the voice of the knight reaching the ears of her father. Clarion only turned to see the disgrace of what everyone once called a princess. "You are nothing but a child of surprise.. nobody wants you.." Clarion laughed, throwing Tithuba across the floor of the cottage. Geralt ran to the aid of the witch, watching the hurt and fury that was behind Adina's eyes. Her blade sharp and her teeth sharper were the looks of the true warrior.  
She was the granddaughter of the golden dragon she had once worn as her crest. And it was time she started acting like it. Clarion couldn't help but smile while unsheathing his sword: in front of him was his very own flesh and blood, while behind him was the monster that he used to strike fear in her heart. Casting a spell that made Tithuba wallow out in pain and hives, he had one more thing to say.   
"How does it feel losing the best thing that ever happened to you.." he asked, referring to himself.  
Adina lunged forth towards him, blocking the hit with a cut between their blades. "Depends on what you mean.." she laughed, thinking back to her training over the winter.   
" If you kill me, you lose everything you've ever known.."   
"The fear you installed in me.." Adina asked. She felt the tip of her blade slice into her shoulder. Still keeping up with his footwork, she continued never wavering once: until her sword flew from her hand and near the door. "Sorry princess, but I'm going to have to ki-"  
Adina felt in control, kicking him off her, just as she did Geralt and Lambert when they ambushed her. Clarion backed away, his nose bloody as he doubled over.   
"You learned from those dirty vagabond mutants.." he then slashed her in the side. Watching the pain subdue her, he balled up his fist as she curled into a ball. The seal on her back still having power over her. Boils popping and the smell of burning flesh lingering as hot golden tears streamed from her dragon eyes, the same one now peering at her. 

"STOP IT AT ONCE!" bright red and orange flames engulfed Adina in an embrace like a hug. Golden wings off fire appearing from behind her. Stretching her hand out, Clarion levitated off the ground and eye to eye to Adina. Throwing him aside like a child and a useless toy, she could only feel the blood of her ancestors drive deep into her veins. " Araiatis Vesperinius." she watched as the blood from his body separated from him. Geralt was amazed at the beautiful harshness that was Adina. From the fire around her to the orange spark in her eyes. He could see that destiny brought them together. Clarion's body fell limp to the ground as she discarded his blood into a vile.   
"Long live the queen.." Geralt smirked, glancing over at Adina.   
"How long were you standing there.." She asked, wearing a bloodied gown that resembled the scales of a dragon. Holding onto her ribs, Geralt walked her over to Tithuba's table. Adina removed the dress as she began to wrap up her wounds. A pair of rough hands halting hers.   
"Geralt.."   
"Let me stitch you back together for once.." he laughed,  
"I can do it myself.."   
"Don't be so stubborn.." he began taking the needle to her ribs, ghosting a few fingers on her flesh. Adina bit down on her lip, seeing that Geralt wasn't going to give her anything to numb the pain.   
"You're doing it wrong.." she mumbled,  
"How would you do it..."  
Wrapping up her shoulder, she started the bandage from her torso. Wenching from the added pressure, Geralt took the rest finishing the job for her. His warm hands felt great for the little bit of blood she was losing. Leaning onto Geralt's chest, she felt at ease.   
"Hey, watch it!" she joked.   
"You act as if we didn't just fuck during the winter," Geralt mentioned, tilting her chin to steal a kiss from her. Adina smirked, one hand in his hair the other on the table. "You act as if we didn't before we even got here," she whispered breathlessly.   
"What's taking you two so long!" Tithuba shouted, a bit in pain.   
"Oh, shit.." Geralt looked at Adina.  
"What did you do.."   
"The herbs.."   
"Fuck.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all liking the story so far?


	7. Troubled Path

"Sometimes... Geralt, I want to be numb.." Tithuba smiled, her lips curled onto her cup of burnt herbal tea. "Other times, I wish I were normal.." she laughed. Her hands' on top of the witchers,   
Tithuba had been bedridden by Geralt, who had taken the liberty of keeping not only the future queen but her daughter safe as well. " Do you ever wish.. you were normal.." she asked, looking up to amber eyes. Geralt had always thought about what he'd be doing if he wasn't a witcher. Would he have been learning about his powers given to him by his mother or perhaps a farmhand, no instead: he thought of one answer. The same one he had when he was 5.   
"I used to wish to be a knight.." he sighed, "Stupid, right.."   
"Well, you would have had Adina as your captain..." she joked. Tithuba then watched as tears welled up in his eyes. It wasn't likely for a witcher to cry, but she figured it as her motherly duties to instigate. "Geralt.. what's wrong.." she began to take a look at him. Geralt couldn't understand how so many people could be so cold towards him, but yet she was warm. "It's nothing.." he brushed it off like he usually did. "There are tears in your eyes.." she mumbled, watching him wipe them away. A small laugh had left her lips, and Geralt had nearly broken down. It was of a laugh he hadn't known too well, the one of a mother.   
You're going to leave too, aren't you! " Geralt pushed her hand away.   
"What are you on about!" Tithuba growled,   
"Just like my mother left me.. you'll do it too!" hot tears streamed down his face, as well as Tithuba's: she could hear the small crack in his voice. The one that made him sound so fragile. Placing her gentle hands on his cheeks, she wiped away his tears.   
"Visenna wasn't ready for a child as wonderful as you.." she slid over on her bed, leaving a spot for Geralt.  
"All those nights... I sat there, becoming a monster. I wondered would she come back for me." He laid next to her, pouring every ounce of hurt onto her.   
"Geralt of Rivia.. you are not a monster, and I won't have you say such things!" she began to grit her teeth at whoever had told him that in the past.   
"Do you know what they do to us!" this time, his voice hoarse.   
"The trials.." Tithuba remembered Vesemir telling her about them and how every time he would, she could see the pain in his eyes. Although she never understood why someone would do such a thing. Geralt looked up at the witch, thin white hairs appearing in her roots. She was getting older, but she was still as graceful as any mother could be. "You know about the trials..." Tithuba nodded,   
"Vesemir would tell me about them during our days in Kaer Morhen." she swooned, " I would come from Lryia to visit in the winter." her heart beating fast as she talked, "We'd go to the woods talk.. make lo-'' she then looked at the confused witcher.   
"Vesemir... fucked.."   
"Yes, Geralt.." she plucked him in the ear, " Watch your damn language." 

Adina was sitting in her mother's war room, looking at the megascopes. She had remembered her father using one to connect to the brotherhood of sorcerers. The only problem was Adina didn't know how to get it to work. Looking for notes that her mother left behind, she could find any traces of anything. "This is stupid.." she said in elvish, a language she had learned when she was around Flora.   
"I heard that.."   
"Who's there.." Adina asked.  
"Wow.. you don't know how to use this, do you.." stepping closer, Adina had seen what appeared to be a mage on the other side. "You look like Tithuba.." she smirked, sitting in what seemed to be a type of shop. "How do you know my mother.." Adina sassed, looking at the beautiful black hair framing her face. "Everyone in the brotherhood knows.. wait, daughter?" she then mumbled, "She never said anything about you .." the mage questioned, gathering up ingredients. From what she saw, she was beautiful with muscled arms, possibly a knight of some sort.   
"To introduce myself, I'm Yennefer.."   
"Adina.." She gasped: she had heard a few tales about Yennefer but nothing comparing her beauty to her power. "I need your help: witch hunters are taking siege of Abbinshire and.."  
"You need the brotherhood's help .." she laughed, " I don't think I can.."   
"If you don't do it for Tithuba, do it for the value of coin.." Yennefer noticed the pain in her voice: to hear the woman go from a knight to diplomacy did something to Yennefer. " Fine, but just this once... Aretuza before sundown, I trust you know how to teleport." and with those last words, the megascope had been over. 

Wearing her golden dragon scaled dress and her mother's crown of garnet, she had only one thing on her mind. To save Abbinshire, not as a princess, not as a knight but as Adina of Abbinshire. Heading towards her noble steed, she turned to see the only other person who mattered to her.  
" Did you forget your potions... " Geralt smirked,  
"I don't believe so why."  
"In case I have to save your royal ass when you come back." Adina laughed as she rolled her eyes, "Very clever, Geralt." she pushed him, still cautious of her shoulder. "Keep an eye on her.." she motioned to her mother, who was watching from the windows. "And remind me to tell Triss you said hello?" she smirked, watching how red Geralt's face had gotten.   
"Fuck you.." he laughed,   
"When I get back and win, Reviucto Infecigeo!" she shouted as a portal opened to the island that was Thanedd. "Stay here until I get back, buttercup," Adina whispered to her horse. Walking in the castle, she had passed many students, those promised to be powerful mages much like the ones before them. Walking down to where all the sorcerers were meeting, she had noticed the odd stares she had gotten from them.   
"They're all but a bunch of kiss arses." Yennefer took her by the hand. Adina blushed,   
"I.. I.. heard.." she gulped,   
"Not much of a talker, are you.."   
"Not when I'm in the sight of beautiful things.." She began following her to the war room: seeing all of the many mages from every kingdom made her feel just like her father.   
Adina was in control of the kingdom's fate, and she knew what she was doing it for; to bring Abbinshire to its rightful ruler. "I saw we leave Abbinshire to go to shit.." Abelard shrugged. A few other mages began to discuss his decision until they heard the voice of Yennefer.   
"And if we do that.. the magic trade between our kingdoms .. will break apart.."   
"How did you get so wise all of a sudden.." the room went quiet,   
"Yennefer is right: My kingdom has been one of man to serve such a purpose to you all.." Adina said, stepping further into the room. "But it has also gone to shite by the wrong hands... With the death of the king, he's raised an army to destroy something he has feared.." her head held high as she watched all the esteemed naysayers kept their eye on the young woman.   
" Us.."   
"Excuse me, but who are you..." a woman who Adina assumed was Triss asked: looking at her, she started to think Geralt had a type. A bit shorter than him, curly-haired, and would possibly kill him if needed to be.   
"Adina Princess of Abbinshire, Knight of the flame.. and Daughter to the last pure dragon mage Tithuba.." her eye's retracting into the ones of a dragon.   
"And you are.." she asked back, a charming smile much like her mother's.   
"Triss Merigold.."   
"Geralt sends his hello to you," she smirked as she then placed her finger on the map. Triss blinked as she then looked at Yennefer.   
"We can't just fight this war with mages: it's unheard of it!"   
"I Never said we were. There is aid from the kingdom of Anore and the warriors of the blue mountain clan." She then looked at Trissaia, "I only ask of you all to restore the good of the kingdom together.. "   
"And what's the price.." Stregobor asked.   
"Whatever your heart's desire," Adina said, the sound of desperation in her voice. Adina could feel that this was her destiny to lead,   
But it was the fate of kings in her hands. 

"I think I'm in love with her.." Geralt said, sitting between Roach and Nightshade: both of the horses looked at him as they shook their heads. "She's only been gone for a day, and I miss her witty comments.." he grumbled, feeding them both. Tithuba had left him to care for the stables since she knew that since Mayday would be arriving. That everyone would want somewhere cozy to get their dresses green.   
"Neigh.."   
"No, Roach, we aren't going," he grumbled.  
"Neigh.."   
"Because Nightshade, I understand Buttercup is your son ..." he sighed, "This isn't about either of you two, it's about me-" his eyes resembling a wolf.   
"Is everything okay in there.." Tithuba asked, watching as a horse scented Geralt got slapped between two tails of the horses.   
"I'm fine, I .. how much did you hear.."   
"Everything up to you about to pounce on my horse." Tithuba laughed, petting Nightshade.   
"Even.."   
"Confessing you love my daughter Adina.. " she laughed, "Cleary, you don't remember that two of you played together when you were little." she smiled, watching at how confused Geralt was.  
"This ring a bell.." 

"You should be the princess!" a small boy with auburn curls said, running around with a wooden sword. Tackling him down to the ground was a neat braid of black hair. " It's because I'm a girl isn't it.." Adina growled, taking the sword away from him.   
"No, it's because you're a princess!"  
"I am no princess!" she said, moving her cape dramatically,  
"Are too!  
"Are not!  
"Are too!  
"Your horse is dumb!" Adina stuck her tongue out at him.

"Roach is not dumb.. she's just different.." Geralt mumbled, watching as the illusions of the two kids faded away slowly, much like how his memory of those moments did,   
"You don't find love, it finds you, and it has a little bit to do with destiny, fate, and what's written in the stars."   
"What are you saying.." He looked at Tithuba, "Go after the woman I love.."   
"And here I thought I was the kooky witch in a cottage.."


	8. May Victory Find You

Blood redden the water that beheld the jewel of the kingdom Abbinshire. Mages, knights, and even warriors trod the paths that not even kings once stood. Guards and crooked knights of virtue surrounded the castle, and Adina knew there was no backing down now.  
"Nice to see you bought my little gift of deception .."   
"I should have known.." Adina turned towards the voice. Standing behind her was the real Clarion, the one that gave her nightmares and filled her up with fears. "I must say I was impressed!" he laughed, taking his blade through her torso. Watching his daughter double over, he could smile at the sheer pain she must have been facing. Or so he had thought, watching as he had gotten closer: Adina took a small dagger slicing at his ankle.   
"How are you not.."   
"Thank the gods for witchers and their potions.." She laughed, "Which reminds me I should thank Geralt for when I return.." She then took her sword, hearing it crash against his, though things were just as rough on the frontlines as they were in the castle.   
"Arrows drawn!" Flora shouted, war paint covering her face just as it did her tribe. Her sisters, Fauna, Faith, and Fiona, had been ready at their sister's command: While her brothers waited in the woods to ambush, Florian had other plans. Rayanetta looked at her husband, her hands on his face. She could tell he was horrified: Florian wasn't always one to always start fights, but he knew how to finish them when Rayanetta couldn't. "Promise me you'll bring victory back with us for Anore," Florian asked.   
"Promise me you won't die, Florian. And I promise you a fruitful win." she gave him a quick kiss leading her men to battle. As bombs blared and cannons took to fire: the mages, one by one, had led together in a bloodbath of guards and witch hunters. Scattered and dismembered bodies laid there in the grass, some even in the trees. Yennefer, who was second in command, led the troops of mages to victory. But it was all up to one person,   
"What's our next move.."   
"The castle.." Adina responded, still entangled with Clarion, who had just as many cuts and bruises on his body as the knight before him.   
"Tell me.. how do you plan to kill me this time.." Clarion asked. Pulling her blade closer to his neck, she could feel his heartbeat racing and hear every thought that he had. "You aren't good enough.."   
"You're not worthy .."   
"You're unwanted.."   
"You're a burden.."  
Those were the many taunts he thought of because he knew those were the same words he'd always tell her. Those simple phrases had practically ruled over her life. "I should have killed you at birth.."

"It's been a while since I've been here.." Tithuba sighed, riding through on the battlegrounds that Abbinshire had turned into, but Tithbua knew the dangers that were present around her. Fallen foes pulled around the hooves of their horses. But she could still feel the victors that surrounded her by body, spirit, and telepathy.   
"Yennefer, can you hear me.."   
"Tithuba, we need your help.."   
"Where are you.."  
"Nearing the kingdom.."   
Tithuba looked at Geralt, who had already gotten in a few swings on his sword. With the practice on a few monsters, Geralt guessed a bit of a bloody uproar wouldn't hurt,   
"You find the princess, and I'll-"   
"Adina told me not to leave you.." he glared at her Geralt wasn't one to break promises, and he wasn't one who enjoyed losing things that he cared about, even if it meant masking his emotions when he did.  
"Geralt, I command you!" Tithuba growled, "The last witcher who didn't head my orders nearly died.." she stared into his soul much like a mother does. "Now you will leave me to duties and find her!" her tone harsh as she rode off on her midnight black horse. Roach raced in the wind of the woods, her hooves never stopping until she stepped on a branch. There were arrows nearly grazing him from left and right. The sound of elvish chants rang in his ear. " Shit.." he took his sword, ready to kill anything that would soon cross his path.   
"I'd advise you to drop the dagger if you want to live.."  
"Drop your sword then.." The redheaded elf said, covered in deep blue and silver armor. "I don't think I will.." he smirked, pressing the blade to her shoulder.   
"Geralt.." a familiar voice said, but in a much deeper tone.   
"Flora, do you know him.."   
"He's a friend of humanity .." she smirked, " Follow me, Roach.." she began to pet him.  
"Don't do that.." 

Adina fumbled backward, nearly dangling over the kingdom. She was weak, wounded, and bloody, but she refused to give up. "Any last words.." Clarion asked: he knew that she was no match with the war-stricken world going on, and he wanted to remind her of it. "If my fate is dying by the very breath that bore me, let it be.." Adina said, her eyes closed shut as she took a free fall from the same tower that caged her as a child.   
"Geralt, if you're out there, I love you.."   
"Adina.." Geralt took Roach by the reins, racing towards the castle. He might not have been much of a believer in destiny, but he knew he couldn't leave her to die. That just wasn't her fate: Adina laid on top of something that felt scaly. Her blurred vision saw what was right under her.   
"A fucking golden dragon.." she plopped back down on the marble-like texture.   
"Language.."   
"Mother..." she blinked,   
Clarion only laughed, with the princess dead and the battle ragging on inside the walls of the kingdom. He knew that he would be safe and sound to rule as long as fate allowed him to, two blades crossed against his neck as he was face to face with a witcher. His eye's already seeing red. Geralt was ready to behead him for taking away something he would never get a chance at again. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you .." Geralt snarked, cutting the blades closer. Clarion only laughed at the mutant in front of him.   
"Think of the gold I could give you.. " the foolish king smirked. Feeling a knick of the metal hit his skin, he knew he'd have to taint the mutant with a better bargain. "Women!" he shrieked as Geralt sliced his throat.   
"Where is she.."   
"Who.."   
"Looking for us.." Adina smirked, jumping off the golden dragon. Her hair blowing in the wind, still bloodied and bruised but ready to fight again. " Echucto Serpenaris!" vines of snakes wrapped around the king, squeezing him tight. Nuzzling the nose of the dragon, Adina knew that her mother had more instore for the king.   
"A golden dragon?"  
"Don't mind my mother.." She smirked, gesturing to Tithuba, who seemed to have needed back up. " Do excuse me .." she took his silver sword.   
"What happened to yours!"   
"Don't blame me: I almost died!." she growled, stabbing into a few creature diversions that Clarion made. Tithuba looked up at her king: her hands stretched out.   
"I have blood on my hands to defeat such an unmighty king. '' she teased. Tithuba had been waiting for this moment to take sweet revenge on the land that was of her father. Turning the blood pouring from her leg into a sword, she pulled her arm back, ready to behead him. Placing the sign Yrden on the grounds of which the king stood left Clarion immobilized.   
"I leave the rest to you two.." Geralt nodded at Adina, hearing the commotion from the castle doors.   
Adina and Tithuba had both joined hands, both gleaming topaz eyes looking directly towards the king.   
" Obliid Aviortia!" the two chanted, fire from beneath their feet arose as the essence of the golden dragons before: took over. A golden barrier ricocheted from the castle and to the forest, heads turning towards the source. Mages fell silent, the warrior elves stood still, and the knights had only bowed. 

The turn of a new era was happening, and Adina was alive to see it. Tethered clothes and bruised up were the looks of Tithuba, but she still had her smile.   
"Fellow Abbinshirans.. and those of other kingdoms.. it is with great pleasure to declare the war is over, and the king is dead." the grace of a queen smiled upon the witch. As Adina tried to sneak off, Tithuba grabbed her by the armor. "It is with great pleasure that I claim my place as queen and that my daughter claims the spot as the princess of war." Adina's eye's shot up as she heard the title. She knew that things would change, just not that quickly. 

"Mother, please.." Adina grumbled, feeling the chambermaid's braid lace up her dress. It had been a few days after the war that her mother decided to host a celebratory ball in honor of everyone who fought and was apart. She had invited Jaskier, the bard, and scholar of Oxenfurt and court of Lettenhove, who had married Flora, a bard: an adviser to Abbinshire. "I'm just saying you aren't getting any younger.. not to rush you.." she joked, placing the crown of jewels on her daughter's head. " What are you getting at.." Adina asked, knowing that she had her own tricks up her sleeves.  
"Tell him how you feel.."   
"Only if you tell Vesemir first.." she smirked,   
"As if he'll ever leave the-"   
"Tithuba.." The voice that always made her turn as red as a rose in May was standing in the doorway. Running towards, him Adina only laughed as she snuck out of the room. Midnight blue fabric traced behind her every movement as she heard talking coming from behind the next room.   
"Jaskier.. I'll kill you if this doesn't work.."   
"You don't want to do that... " He smiled, "Besides.. curls fit you.." he laughed a bit.   
"I don't see why you asked me to do this in the first place.." Yennefer mumbled under her breath. 

Sitting in the ballroom was Adina with the new royal court. Along with her mother's special guest Vesemir, the hints of their conversation bringing the most pained face to her own. Steering out at the crowd of thousands and listening to the ballads played by both bards, she began to remember just a small amount of this she enjoyed. But something was missing: there wasn't a brooding witcher in the corner. Instead, it was a chestnut curly-haired green-eyed man who happened to look like "Geralt.." Adina mouthed he was a lot less pale, and there was a bit of rosiness to his cheeks. Watching as he nodded back, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.   
"You look.."  
"Different.." he kissed her hand.   
"Like you could be Jaskier's older sibling .." she giggled, although this look of his would have been appealing to other women in the court. It did nothing but remind her of the countless men who tried to ask for her hand. "Why the sudden change.." felt his hands, still rough but his pulse more human. With that thought in mind, she began to wonder if she was the reason.  
" Figured it would work.."   
"To what .. impress me.." she laughed, "Geralt, I don't need a knight in shining armor to impress me." she then took both his hands in her own, walking towards the garden. "You don't need a monster either.." his now emerald eyes looking towards her. Geralt had always wondered what it would have been to be fully human again, to someone who cared for you, but clearly, it didn't matter. Not to Adina, he thought that if he changed, she would see for what he had always wanted to be, the knight in the stories, the hero, the green-eyed good guy. 

"So you thought turning yourself into some knight, some fucking prince would make me like you more than I already do..." she pulled him by his doublet.   
"Well, did it.."   
"Gods no.. you being the butcher of Blaviken." he saw her lips curve into a smirk, "Maybe.. you being Geralt of Rivia possibly.. but you being Geralt of being a pain in my ass definitely.:" she whispered, watching him smile. Her heart began to beat faster as she kept talking.   
" I love you when you're a brooding, wolf eyed, scarred up monster hunting witcher," she laughed, her fingertips touching the back of Geralt's neck. "Is that so.." he laughed, tilting her chin up to get a good look at Adina in the moonlight. She nodded at him in response.   
"I'd have to say..."   
"What.." she asked, desperate for his response.   
"I don't like you.."   
"But I.. !"   
"I love you too." he laughed, taking her lips in a kiss nothing mattered, but the sheer fact that he was in the arms of Adina, a woman he would want to spend his entire life with, "You truly an arse sometimes.." Adina then gasped, seeing his snow-white hair come back and his scars along with those beautiful amber eyes that she always got lost in,   
"Hmm... I would have never known.." he laughed.   
"Let's say we leave out on the dancing and discover what monsters we can find."   
"Where to.."   
"Something's telling me, Cintra.."


	9. And So It Begins

"And that, Cirilla is a quarter note." Jaskier smiled, watching over the young princess strum. Marigold, who was about the same age, only sighed her nose in a book of poems. "I don't get it.." Ciri sighed: her grandmother had promised her the best education, and since she was not yet 14, Oxenfurt was out of the question, so until then, she had gotten an early start by their best professor. "It's a note, not a dragon... maybe you just do have the gift.." Marigold sassed,   
"Marigold Sabina Pankratz !" Jaskier snapped there were times that he enjoyed being a father and other times where he'd ask Flora what they were thinking that night in May: It had been a few years since the war of Abbinshire as it seemed that everyone had nearly gone their separate ways. Though now and, then they would both hear the glorious tales of Geralt and Adina, mostly from their daughter "Marigold... '' Ciri smiled, " If you knew the difference between, notes you wouldn't sound like pie without filling.." the young princess laughed, noticing the reaction of the wild curled brunette. For once, there was silence.   
"Geralt once told me that.." Jaskier laughed, a bit as Ciri only looked at him.   
"Geralt.."   
Adina laughed, riding alongside Geralt, her eyes still vibrant as thin white streaks graced a few pieces in her hair. Mostly from the rough wages of wars that she commanded. "What's so funny.." he glared, watching as tears nearly fell down her cheeks.   
" The fact your ass was out there in the wind.." she continued to cackle. "It took you several minutes to figure out your pants had ripped!"   
"Laugh it up, princess.." he rolled his eyes. Although she tended to pick on Geralt for his most embarrassing moments, there still wasn't a woman he'd rather be with: But the two had come a long way from petty fights, arguments, near-death situations, and entanglements with the same mage. He still found his way back to Adina.   
" I've got to tell the boys about it when winter comes."  
"Then I'll tell them about the Bizearica plant accident."   
"Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde of Rivia, you wouldn't.." she growled, as the two continued riding along looking for contracts, she had noticed something different about her witcher. Geralt had always been much more of a silent type of guy. But something had been different since their last meeting with the queen. "Geralt is everything okay.."   
"Just thinking.." his gaze towards her soft.   
"About.." She looked at him, a bit worried. "You're not dying, are you.."   
"No.." he sighed, at times: Adina's guessing was just about as bad as Jaskier's and Flora combined. " I was thinking about how you've never.." Adina pulled the reins to stop Buttercup from trotting along. "I've never what Geralt.." she asked: as he took her hand, he could hear the rapid beat of her heart.   
"Had a gold ring on your finger.." he gestured to her ring finger.   
"What are you getting at.."   
"Well, I thought maybe you'd like one.." he said, his cheeks a bashful blush as his eyes roamed much like a child.   
"All these times, I thought we were married..." as the realization began to set in, she had noticed what he was asking for, "You want my hand.. in.." Geralt only laughed at her reaction.  
"Well, who else would I ask Triss .. Yennefer."   
"I mean.."  
"Don't answer that.." he placed the ring on her finger, getting back on her trusty steed. The two then continued to ride through the mountains and towards Cintra. 

"Do you think I'm stupid... " Marigold smirked, " To take you to meet my friends.." the younger girl laughed, her bright greyish blue eye's looking towards the princess. Marigold wasn't a troublemaker, but her friends were. Vitma, who was 14 years old and wanted by several villages, had been a friend to Marigold ever since her stay in Novigrad. However, sometimes it felt as if he knew where she was at all times. "Goldie!" he smirked, dark black hair shining in the sun.   
"I just found this ... in Queen's pocket.." he held up a potion bottle.   
"Not now, Vitma.." Marigold whispered. But as usual, Vitma didn't exactly listen. "Anyway, the boys and I are gon-" he then saw Ciri. Dark violet eyes embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head. "I'm Vitma...I'm a.."   
"Thief.."   
"I prefer to say finder of loose treasure," he smirked, holding one of her earrings in hand. Vitma wasn't always so sneaky, but it was the only way he survived. Watching as Ciri looked at him in shock, she was assumed rather than upset at him. "Are you a friend of "goldie''?" she gestured to her, lute in hand as she looked like a deer hunted by a striga.   
"I'm her best friend.." he smiled.   
"odd because yesterday she said I was.."Ciri glared,  
"Oh, would you look at that.." she ran off. 

Adina sighed, watching over the night sky. Her eyes looking up towards the stars always made her remember that no one was ever truly alone. Geralt, who had been laying Adina's lap, couldn't help but smile back at the woman who went back to tend to his wounds. "We could live by the coast.." Geralt said, his eyes focused on the view he was under, "Or run your mother's place.." he began to laugh. Watching her focus on his cut, he noticed how her brows furrowed: and the gentle way of her fingertips with the rough calluses on them. "Start a family.." Adina finished his sentence.   
"I know that witchers can't have children bu-"  
"Do you think I'd be.."   
"A good father..." Adina looked at him, "No, but you'd be great at it." she smiled, thinking of starting a much softer life with Geralt made her feel as though it was something they both deserved. Geralt laughed, taking her hand as he placed a kiss on her wrist. Although he wasn't one to display much affection in public, he wasn't afraid to show Adina that he loved her as much as she loved him. "Would I make a good.."   
"You'd be a wonderful mother if you're anything like Tithuba." his golden eyes lighting up like fireflies.   
"Have you ever just laid in the grass and star gazed.." Geralt asked, taking her hand in his.   
"I didn't think you were a fan of such things.." she laughed: sitting in a field of dandelions snuggled into his arms made her feel at peace. There were no monsters to fight, and for once, the storm was but a gentle rain. Watching his face, he looked like a lovesick fool, which he was. Placing a kiss on his lips, Geralt pulled her on his lap, fingers laced in her hair.   
"You know I've never ..."   
"Never what.." Geralt said, a bit breathlessly.  
"Made love.. especially under the moonlight." she blushed.


	10. Winding Roads

"And where do you think you two are going.." Flora asked: it had been early morning when she heard the creaking of footsteps and the sounds of two young girls giggling. Both Marigold and Ciri had paused in their tracks. Tarts dangling from their mouths, Flora knew that they had just made a trip to the kitchen and was ashamed that they hadn't even thought to bring her back anything.  
"We went for a stroll.."   
"Yeah.. a stroll." Marigold blushed, dirt on their dresses and sword wounds on both their skin.   
"You're just about a good of a liar as your father.." Flora laughed. Marigold, who hadn't exactly lived in the castle always, tended to show up. She considered it as supporting her mother, who was there as a second teacher of sorts.  
"That is not true.." Jaskier grumbled, "I have you know I am an excellent liar." he winked.   
"What's Geralt like.." Ciri asked, knowing that she was a child of surprise she had been waiting patiently to meet this so-called destiny that was Geralt. Jaskier and Flora had only smiled as they sat her down alongside Marigold.  
" Well, he's a bit of a grumpy fellow at times.. "   
"But he has his moments where he can be kind .." 

"Don't move yet, not ready.." Geralt grumbled, sleep still in his voice.   
"That's not me.." Adina mused back, her body pressed against the witcher. The two had been in a field of dandelions. Covered by a blanket and awoken by, "Buttercup cut it out.." Geralt groaned, swatting at the horse's silky white mane. Meanwhile, Roach took it upon herself to snag at the blanket. Adina only shivered as she cuddled closer to Geralt. "Hair.. in my... mouth.." His groggy eyes opening as Adina only pushed him over, "Close it.." she suggested wanting to get yet another minute in. Their night together had been something completely different. More intense than their times at Kaer Morhen, but then again, this was something different. Feeling soft manes of their horses, they knew it was time for their journey to continue.   
"Alright, alright, we're up, boy." Adina sighed, detaching herself off of Geralt. Picking up her clothes and heading straight behind a waterfall, one that she had visited many times in her rides back home after fighting a good war. Adina smiled, feeling the rushing waters against her battled scarred back. Humming a melody that she remembered Flora used to sing her to sleep with, Adina hadn't noticed that she began to sing. 

Come again! sweet love doth now invite  
Thy graces that refrain  
To do me due delight,  
To see, to hear, to touch, to kiss, to die,  
With thee again in sweetest sympathy.

Following the melodic sound of singing, it had surprised Geralt. One because he knew Adina didn't exactly sing, and if she did, why'd she hide it for so long. Walking Roach to the waterfall, he noticed Buttercup, who had been graciously drinking from it. As he looked up, he had then caught the sight of Adina.   
"Stay here, Roach.."   
"Gentle love, draw forth thy wounding dart." Adina began to sing after she had then heard Geralt, which caused her to stop. Adina hadn't sung, mostly due to her father. When she was little, she had remembered her mother singing to her as well as the years training and harp practicing,   
"Why'd you stop.."   
"Stop what.."   
"The singing.. " he asked, watching as she turned to him, the sunlight on her skin much like a siren before they turn into their monstrous selves. "It was beautiful.." he watched as she dried off. Handing her shirt: he had begun to learn that she was a woman of surprises, although it was something that he already knew. It still wowed him. "Then I'll be sure to do it more." she laughed, tying her pants. 

Marigold sighed, walking in the forest with Ciri snow almost soon to cover the ground. It had been a couple of months now with a war going on: and death nearing: the only thing Ciri wanted to do was be somewhere safe. "Are you sure this is where destiny is leading you.." Marigold then asked, watching as Ciri ran towards the center of the forest. Geralt, who had ventured out to the woods, Geralt had been bloodied, bruised, and stitched. Breaking out of a cell wasn't easy, especially when your betrothed is fighting on the front lines fighting. Limping through the forest, he had just wanted to find this so-called child, running towards him with a young girl who seemed to take off at the speed of a wolf. When she landed into the impact of Geralt's arms, she knew that she was home and that her fate led her right to her destiny.   
"I knew you'd find me eventually .." she hugged Geralt, her feet dangling a bit in his warm tight hug. Geralt had never really been as much as hit with children, but there was something that took over when he held Ciri in his arms. A feeling that meant he would never let her go, just like he would never let,   
"Who's Adina.." Geralt looked at her, as he blinked,  
"I'll tell you on the way to her." 

The snow was falling as a sleeping Ciri road ontop of Roach with Geralt. Adina, on his left side, in front of them, was Kaer Morhen.  
"So did you manage to tell them about."   
"Surprises can be good sometimes.." Geralt looked over at Adina, who still had her sparkling gold ring on her finger. Lambert and Eskel, as usual, were sitting around in the keep telling stories and bursting into small arguments until they heard the familiar voice of,  
"Would you two beautiful idiots keep it down: you'll wake her!" Adina whispered shouted: the witchers had only looked at the couple a bit shocked,   
"How in the hell did you two have a child.. are two idiots even!"   
"Child of surprise.." Geralt answered.   
"Engaged... " Adina smirked, showing him the ring,   
"So they're just lettin anyone have a child eh,.." Lambert smirked, his usual expression that he did when he thought of something snarky to say.   
"Lambert, behave.." Eskel groaned.   
"Sometimes I just wished you perished.." Adina growled, looking at Lambert as she handed Ciri to Geralt Adina wasn't one to start a fight and not finish it, and neither was Lambert, who she tended to fight like a little brother she never had. Grabbing him by his shirt and roughing up his hair, she began to enjoy watching him struggle.   
"I've missed you.. ya, short bitchy bastard.." Adina laughed.   
"I'm not short!" Lambert broke out of her grasp.   
"Are too!"  
"I fucking am no-"  
The thunderous and graceful sounds of footsteps began to sound around the keep while Adina kept fighting, "Cut it out, they're coming.." Eskel whispered as Geralt only pointed to Ciri.   
"I don't care! I have to beat him!"  
"Adina Avia Lioni of Abbinshire, you drop him, this instant," Tithuba shouted, standing next to Vesemir, who she had been visiting now and then. As the evening passed into night, Adina   
snuck by the room in which Ciri was sleeping in trying not to wake her,  
"What are you doing up, little lion," Adina asked, watching green eyes stir into the night.   
"I had a.."   
"Nightmare... " Adina noticed how she was trembling a bit, remembering when she used to get them too.  
"Well, I'll sing you a song."   
"You will," Ciri asked, watching as Adina tucked her under the covers. She could still feel the warmth of a mother radiating through Adina. As her eyes began to close, she had then: planned her epic escape to go down to the keep.   
Standing by the doorframe, Geralt had looked as if he had just seen the moon kiss the brightest star. He had always enjoyed her softer side when she wasn't the knight of the flame: but was just Adina, the woman after his heart.   
"You amaze me, you know.."   
"I'd hope I do if you're marrying me." she laughed, taking his hand as the two walked down the spiral staircase. Lambert and Eskel were already drunk and nearly slumped over.   
"You know, I wonder what Ciri's going to be like when she's older.." Adina smirked,  
"Something great."


	11. A New Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Bonus Chapter if you guys liked the story and would like a Spinoff about Marigold let me know!

"Money is a terrifying thin inn't.." Vitma laughed, his dark hair radiating in the sun.  
"And yet you still fuck for it.." Marigold laughed, her lute in hand, as she sat outside the brothel. Putrid Grove was where anyone could be whatever they wanted, a criminal, a thief, a performer. A hole in the wall village where the stench of shit stayed, but a place where the rich rotted and dreamers flourished. "You'd be out ere too if you weren't a lucky. " Marigold covered his mouth, "Don't you dare utter my last name, you whore.." she joked, "Although I technically am one myself.. blame it on my father's dashing looks." the 17-year-old bard smirked. Her luscious curls against the walls of her best friend's room. Marigold had always enjoyed coming to Putrid Grove more than being at Oxenfurt, where her father Jaskier would ramble on and on about the miraculous wonders of music, language, and history, things that he would already talk about when they were home or when she attended court with her parents,  
Vitma only slumped next to her as he fiddled around for his ring. He remembered stealing it from a needy dutchess when she had pondered into the area, unaware how she got in. "Aye, you got a customer... " Will peaked his head inside the room, William didn't exactly own the brothel, but he ran it when Heray wasn't there, which was almost every day. William was a playwright, or at least it was what he told himself. Being that just like Vitma, he was a child of the streets: he'd never be able to afford Oxenfurt college, so he instead stole books that Goldi (Marigold) would let him borrow.   
"Get out of here, bard.." William smirked,  
"Well, who spat on your honey cakes.."   
"Very funny, Goldi.."   
"Hey, don't get so angry.. perhaps for the right amount, I could be your honey cake." Vitma teased: walking towards William: he placed his arms around his waist. "Sh-Shut up.." as usual: the two would have their arguments, and Marigold would usually be out of their hair. Dangling from out the window and into the arms of Celia, who was somehow a future ruler of Posada,  
Her blonde curls entangled into a braid, her dress was just about as new as any she'd ever seen.   
"Lady Pankratz ... what are you doing here..."  
"Pretend you neva saw me, love!" she pecked her on the lips: as she began to run from out from the brothel, she felt eyes watching her. 

"Where does this lead.."   
"Nowhere good.." Garnet eyes following the bard.   
"And how would you know.."   
"I came from here.." Claudia laughed: Claudia was a mage, no question about it, she had chaos so powerful it would make the sea's tremble before her: See Claudia was born with her gifts, which her family called a curse, and since it was a bit harder to find mage's, she had planned to find the strongest one she knew, and that was Yennefer. As she kept her eyes on Marigold, the mage knew that her world would be changing soon: but Marigold didn't know it yet. Walking back into the village, Marigold kept her head hung low and her spirits high. Which usually meant that she was in the tavern singing for a few coin and crown. Being a bard, it seemed: was something in her blood. Although she would refuse the calling from time to time, there was one girl: however, she'd follow to the ends of the earth for as her bard. 

Playing a game of Gwent was "Ciri.." Marigold said, her eyes focused on the toned up monster hunter. Ciri wasn't little anymore, but neither was she. Her blonde almost white in the moon: and her skin though a bit, scarred was still beautiful. "Marigold.." Ciri looked over, an expression similar to Geralt's with the demeanor of Adina. Ciri could only smile, taking in the sight of her good friend, in bite marks and bruises, but she knew the young noblewoman wouldn't change a thing.  
"What're you doing in Novigrad.."  
"I could ask you that myself..." Ciri looked at her: she smelled of Putrid Grove, which gave Ciri enough evidence to know what was going on. Placing her card down, which was of Lambert, she took her share of coins and grabbed the bard by her arms.   
"Don't tell my parents.. Ciri.."   
"Only if you don't tell mine what I'm doing.." Ciri was on a "contract" to find a few witchers: however,  
Being that both Geralt and Adina told her it could be: dangerous, she still had to know if there were more than just Eskel and Lambert.   
"Fine... But I demand I come with you.." she smirked, leaning closer towards the monster slayer: she could almost feel her breath on her lips and the beautiful look of green eyes reflecting in her own. Marigold had crushes on many people, but what she had for Ciri wasn't a crush.  
"And if you die.." Ciri laughed,  
"I'd die by the woman I love.."   
"Dramatic, just like your parents."


End file.
